Doctor Who: Hold Your Breath
by spookysister7
Summary: Nine/Rose. The Doctor and Rose are prisoners once again, and the aliens want them to reproduce. When the Doctor and Rose refuse to cooperate bad things happen... Warning: Non-con
1. Theywantustoreproduce

Doctor Who: Hold Your Breath

The Doctor slammed his palm against the metal bars in frustration. Rose sighed.

"Just sit, will ya?" she asked, exhaustion creeping into her tone.

With a grimace towards the bars, the Doctor walked to Rose's side and slid down the wall, his leather coat scraping against the stone like sandpaper.

"So, now that we have _officially_ ascertained that we can't escape at the moment, will you please tell me what we are in here for? And why you're so mad?" Rose asked, her eyes closed as she leaned her head against his shoulder.

The Doctor shifted slightly, as always unable to sit still, "It is ridiculous," he growled slightly, "This whole planet is ridiculous."

Rose laughed lightly, "Being arrested by octopuses sorta clued me in on that one," she said.

"Octopi," the Doctor corrected automatically before continuing, "The planet is too hot for them to work outside, so they use slave labor. And guess who the slaves are?"

"So, why aren't we working?"

The Doctor shifted again, "Radiation," he said finally.

"Huh?" Rose asked, opening her eyes to look up at him.

"It makes the workers infertile, so they have to keep replenishing their population."

"So, again, why are we in here instead of out there… not that I'm complaining, mind you?" Rose asked.

The Doctor sighed and looked at the ceiling, "Theywantustoreproduce," he said quickly.

Rose blinked several times as she processed the words, "Oh," she said finally, her voice a high squeak.

After long seconds of silence, Rose looked up curiously at the Doctor, "This doesn't exactly look like a place I'd house my… breeding stock."

The Doctor chuffed out a laugh, "That's because I refused to cooperate."

"Oh," Rose said. She fell silent again. The Doctor assumed she had fallen asleep until she sighed deeply.

"You alright?" he asked, concern tingeing his voice.

"Yah," she said quietly.

He sighed now, shifting so he could look down at her, "What's wrong?" he asked.

"It's just…" she trailed off before hesitantly continuing, "Why did you refuse?"

The Doctor stood abruptly, pacing in front of the bars, his hand skimming through his short shorn hair.

"What kind of question is that?" he asked rhetorically, "Why do you think I refused? For one thing, it is completely degrading! To you and me! And you really think I would…" he cut himself off, his fists clenching as he gripped the bars tightly.

Rose stood and put her hand on his shoulder, "I just meant, why didn't you just say it was okay? I'm sure it would have been a lot easier to escape from there than it is here."

The Doctor laughed wryly, "It is not that easy, Rose. They don't take chances with breeding stock. They drug them so they are more… motivated."

"Oh!" Rose said with a gasp of surprise, "Then how could you refuse at all? Why didn't they force us to…?"

The Doctor turned his sharp, blue-eyed gaze on her, "They could try," he said, a low, dangerous tone to his voice. Rose wasn't sure if it was a threat or a warning, but either way it sent a shiver of fear down her back.


	2. Burn

Chapter 2

Rose was asleep when they came. It was the bubbling of their voices and the Doctor's strident discourse that woke her. Their suckers squelched across the stones as they drew close to the bars, the three octopi looking identical in Rose's eyes.

The lead octopus rose to a height of about four feet, his tentacles stretching to reach the bio lock on the door.

With a click, the door to their jail swung open and Rose leapt to her feet as the Doctor lunged forward, bowling into the group of aliens.

"Rose, run!" he shouted, struggling to keep them occupied. Rose ran towards the exit, glancing behind her to make sure the Doctor was following. Instead, she saw the lead alien's tentacle creep around her ankle, slamming her to the ground mid-step.

"Rose!" The Doctor shouted, grunting with his effort to escape the sixteen tentacles now wrapped around him.

Rose shook her head to clear it, "I'm okay!" she responded, grimacing as the alien wrapped around her ankles burbled something.

"No!" the Doctor shouted in response to the alien's gurgle. Rose paled, his voice frightening her in its intensity.

"What?" she asked, "What'd he say?"

"I said we wouldn't cooperate!" the Doctor shouted at the lead alien, "Just let us go!"

Another alien sloshed into the room, two syringes in its tentacles.

"Doctor?" Rose asked, her voice shaking as the alien approached her. She squirmed uselessly, her legs firmly encased.

The Doctor roared in anger as the octopus injected her quickly, the long needle going right through her jeans and into her thigh. Immediately, fire rushed through her veins. Rose whimpered. Before she passed out, she heard the Doctor cursing in a thousand languages.

-000-

Rose woke up panting. She was flushed; her whole body seemed on the edge of bursting into flame.

"Rose?" the Doctor's voice penetrated her frantic gasping. She forced her eyes open, looking up into his.

His eyes were nearly black, only the rims still their normal pale blue color. There was a sheen of sweat across his brow- something she had never seen before. The Doctor didn't sweat.

"Doctor?" she panted, she was immediately aroused by his proximity. He hovered over her as she lay on the softly padded floor.

His hand cupped her face, the usual chill of his fingers now warm against her flushed cheeks.

"You're beautiful," he murmured, almost too low for her to hear.

"What?" she whispered breathlessly.

The Doctor leaned down, his lips brushing hers in a gentle kiss. Rose gasped, opening her lips to grant him access as the kiss deepened.

Her hands slipped under his jacket, the warmth from his body running like fire along her arms. She had never been this close to him before, not even when they danced. It was intoxicating.

She moaned as his lips crept down her neck, her body arching up into his.

This time he gasped as their bodies pressed against each other, fitting together perfectly. He pulled away slightly to look into her eyes, his hand sliding under her shirt to rest warmly against her bared ribs.

"Rose," he murmured, his voice vibrating against her lips.

"Please," Rose moaned, her leg curling around his, pulling him closer.

He seemed to quiver, his hand slipping down to her hip. She could feel every inch of him pressing against her.

"I love you," she whispered.

The Doctor's eyes widened and a crooked grin broke out. Softly, gently, he removed his hand from her hip, brushing lightly up her torso, and came to rest on her cheek, his thumb rubbing slow circles across her sensitive skin.

"Oh, Rose," he said softly, "I'm so sorry."

She looked up at him, puzzled and hurt by his reaction. He kissed her, madly, desperately, as if it would be the last time he ever could. Then he stood and strode to the door of their cell.

Looking up, he shouted, "It is not going to work! I told you before, we will not cooperate! Now let us go!"

Rose stood dizzily, the blood rushing around her body. She stumbled to the Doctor's side, her hand slipping into his with easy familiarity.


	3. Breathe

Chapter 3

The aliens showed up quickly. To Rose, it looked like the same three. As they approached the cell door, the Doctor didn't back away, though he was tense with anticipation.

As she looked up at his expression, Rose suddenly realized the Doctor didn't expect to be released.

"Doctor?" Rose asked, her hand tightening around his. He didn't look at her, his eyes focused on the aliens as they squished towards them.

The cell door opened, but the Doctor didn't move, a weapon held in one of the octopuses tentacles obviously trained on him.

The octopus burbled something, to which the Doctor immediately responded, "No."

The alien gestured towards Rose with its weapon, and the Doctor yanked her behind him, placing himself between Rose and the danger.

"I said no. We will not cooperate," the Doctor repeated, his hand clenched tightly around hers.

Before Rose could react, the octopuses moved, their tentacles lashing out to wrap themselves around the Doctor. He was jerked from her grasp and out of the cell before she could blink. She cried out in shock and terror as the cell door clanged shut, separating them.

"Doctor!" she shouted, straining to reach him through the bars as the aliens pulled him just far enough away that she couldn't reach.

"Rose!" he cried, his hands pinned behind his back, barely standing as the tentacles tightened around his legs.

The alien with the gun stood in front of him, burbling loudly. The Doctor growled in anger and frustration as he continued to struggle against sixteen impossibly strong arms.

"I said no!" he shouted, "Now let us go! This is your last warning!"

Even to Rose, the octopus' reaction sounded like a laugh.

There was a long silence, in which Rose stared at the Doctor, waiting for a miracle to occur, the Doctor stared at the alien, and the alien… well, she thought it was staring at the Doctor.

Then there was a metallic clang. Rose looked in surprise as the octopus' gun fell to the floor. For a moment, she was relieved. It had given up! It burbled something to the Doctor.

Rose looked at him, a smile forming on her face as she prepared herself for a quick getaway. Her smile fell as the Doctor looked at her, his eyes dark and hooded. He continued to stare at her as he spoke to the alien.

"No," he said firmly.

Rose jerked in surprise as the octopus began to crawl up the Doctor's body, its suckers making wet sucking sounds as it ascended.

"Doctor, what's going on?" Rose asked, her voice high.

"Whatever you do," the Doctor said, his voice hard, "Do not give in. No matter what."

"Doctor?" she asked, her voice no more than a squeak, "What are they going to do?

The Doctor didn't answer her, staring into her eyes as the octopus reached his neck and slurped over his mouth and nose. It stopped there, its tentacles wrapped firmly around the Doctor's shoulders and skull.

Rose looked blankly at the creature, wondering what in the world was going on, when she suddenly realized the implications of its maneuver.

"No!" Rose shouted, her hands wrapped tightly around the bars, "He can't breathe! He'll die!"

The alien didn't respond, and Rose looked into the Doctor's eyes, her helplessness and terror evident.

The Doctor gazed calmly back at her, his eyes steely. Rose held her breath, unconsciously mimicking his situation and trying to gauge how long he had. Long minutes later, she released her breath in a whoosh, feeling lightheaded. As she sucked in air gratefully, her eyes filled with tears. The Doctor was going to die, right in front of her, and there wasn't anything she could do about it.

No, she thought suddenly, maybe that wasn't true. She could do something.

"Please, let him go," she pleaded quietly. "We'll cooperate. Please!"

The Doctor's eyes grew wide and angry, but it didn't matter, since the aliens ignored her.

She was silent again, begging forgiveness with her eyes. The Doctor was still glaring at her, until he fell to his knees.

The movement was so abrupt that even the alien holding his legs let out a startled beep. Rose felt her legs collapse beneath her, and she too sunk to the ground, her eyes never leaving his.

He was growing weak, his eyes drooping heavily. Rose didn't know how he had made it this long, and tears poured from her eyes in silent rivulets.

"Please," she begged again, her voice barely above a whisper, "Please let him go. Don't kill him. I'll…" Rose fell silent, her unvoiced agreement echoing in her mind. I'll make him cooperate, she thought.

With sudden clarity, like a vision, Rose imagined what she'd do. The Doctor, naked and tied to a bed with his hands and feet firmly restrained. Rose herself naked, her body hovering over his, encouraging him, coaxing him… And those blue eyes looking at her with hate and revulsion and betrayal.

Rose shuddered, her eyes closed tightly in the fear that he could read her thoughts. When she opened them again, the Doctor was lying on his side, his eyes almost closed.

"No," Rose whimpered, "Doctor, don't leave me!" she shouted, her fear giving her strength, "I love you!"

The Doctor blinked up at her, his eyes focusing on her face for a moment before they slipped closed and his body relaxed completely.

"NO!" Rose screamed, her voice vibrating the bars beneath her hands, "Doctor! Doctor!" She started to sob as the aliens uncoiled their bodies from around the Doctor's pale frame.

Through the tears, Rose searched the Doctor's face for any sign, any bit of hope. His jaw was covered by circles of red that stretched down his neck. He didn't twitch, but was so still…

Rose barely flinched when the octopus reached through the bars and injected her with something.

"Doctor, I love you," she whispered through her tears. Then the sedative mercifully took effect and Rose was plunged into darkness.


	4. Valuable

Chapter 4

The Doctor didn't move. Concentrating on slowing his heartbeats, he allowed his body to relax completely. He was sorry for scaring Rose like this- not telling her about his respiratory bypass- but it had all happened so quickly.

He tried not to think of the horror on her face, tried not to hear her screaming his name. His heartbeats slowed… slowed… and stopped. His vision winked out as his eyes involuntarily closed, his senses graying with blood loss. He couldn't keep this up for long, but hopefully it would be long enough… Yes! The Doctor felt the slick bodies of the aliens slide off him and he allowed his heartbeats to resume, ever so slow; just enough to keep him aware, but not enough to make them realize he wasn't dead.

He almost tensed as Rose fell abruptly silent, but he didn't dare open his eyes. They won't hurt her, he comforted himself, she is valuable breeding stock. He waited until the room was silent before letting his hearts resume their regular beat and leaping to his feet.

First thing on the list- find the sonic screwdriver. Then, he was out to rescue Rose.

-000-

Rose woke up in a room filled with women- most pregnant. She sat up groggily, immediately looking around for the Doctor.

With a sudden shock, she realized he wasn't there. Would never be there again.

She sobbed, curling onto her side. He was dead. The Doctor was dead. She couldn't wrap her mind around it. He was the Doctor, he wasn't supposed to die.

Another thought crept into her mind- now what would she do? The TARDIS was nothing but a big blue box without the Doctor. Even if she escaped, she was stuck here. Forever. She shuddered as she realized she'd never again see her mother or Mickey or any of her friends. Her life had ended with the Doctor's death.

Rose heard whispers around her, and a small hand rubbed gentle circles on her back, comforting her. Finally, exhausted from her tears, Rose fell into a restless slumber, dreaming of sad blue eyes and a warm hand in hers.

Rose awoke to the alarmed voices of women. They seemed to be pleading with someone; a chorus of concern.

She was yanked to her feet by a strong tentacle, the women still protesting as the alien pulled her from the room.

Rose fought the urge to ask where they were taking her, her heart heavy with the knowledge that she wouldn't understand them even if they would respond.

She was surprised when the alien tossed her into a room, the light dim. She blinked, her eyes straining to adjust to the darkness. The room was plain, just a bed and a small bathroom. Rose jerked back against the door when something moved from the corner. It was a man.

The man was tall, almost as tall as the Doctor. His build was slightly smaller, and his dark hair brushed his shoulders. He had cold blue eyes. The last made Rose sob, her hand covering her mouth to muffle her wail of loss.

The man just stood there, at the foot of the bed, looking Rose over curiously. As his eyes scanned down her body, Rose forced herself to remain in control, ruthlessly cutting off her tears. She was about to ask him his name when she heard a frightening sound. The hiss of gas being pumped into the room was followed quickly by a light pink mist.

"What's that?" Rose asked, "What are they doing?" She held her breath, knowing it was fruitless.

The man shrugged, breathing freely. His blue eyes quickly turned black, his pupils dilating from the drug being pumped into the room. With a flash of recognition, Rose realized what was happening. The aliens were drugging them to make them cooperate.

She could no longer hold her breath, and, tears running down her face, she gulped in the pink mist. The effects were immediate. Her blood thundered in her ears, her body tingling.

The man drew closer, his hand reaching out and grasping her arm. He pulled her to the bed and she followed, her head swimming. He pushed her down onto the bed, his hands creeping under her shirt and running up her sides.

He was nice looking, Rose thought blearily, though his ears were a little small. He kissed her and she responded automatically. He was unbuttoning her pants now, his slim fingers sliding her zipper down.

His eyes were just like the Doctor's, Rose thought. The Doctor. The Doctor was dead, but she loved him. She loved him and she was getting ready to let someone… rape her. She shook her head, pushing aside the drug.

"Stop," Rose commanded, attempting to sit up. She struggled against the man, his hand pinning her wrists above her head, "Let me go!" she demanded.

The man kissed her, his lips rough against hers. She felt him squirm as he pulled down her pants.

"No!" she cried as he broke off the kiss, his free hand lowering to undo his pants.

She bucked against him, fighting to free herself, the pink mist still filling the room muddling her thoughts.

"Doctor! Help me! Doctor!" she howled out helplessly, crying out the only name that could save her.


	5. Home

Chapter 5

The Doctor stormed down the halls of the aliens' citadel. He had managed to create a diversion that had lured all off them to the central tower and then deadlocked them in. The only thing left to do was grab Rose get out.

The problem was finding her. The surveillance cameras were locked in the tower, so that was out, and he was left to a methodical search.

The Doctor opened yet another locked door, and gazed into the room, his eyebrow rising at the number of women that lay, sat, or stood in the small space.

"'lo" he said, moving back out of the doorway, "Any of you seen a blonde girl? About yea high?"

Several of the women nodded, whispering amongst themselves. As the Doctor twitched impatiently, one very pregnant woman stepped forward, "Are you Doctor?" she asked, her face nearly hidden by her dark hair.

He grinned, "That's me! You've seen Rose then?"

The woman turned and whispered before looking up at him again, "Your mate thought you were dead," she said softly, "She was very distraught."

His voice tightened, "Where is she?" he asked, fear appearing in his eyes.

"They took her to breed," the woman said.

Before the words were out of her mouth, the Doctor lunged forward, gripping her shoulders, "Which way? Where did they take her?" he demanded, forcing himself not to shout the words.

The woman paled at the fury in his eyes, but answered quickly, "Go left. The breeding rooms are four corridors down from here."

The Doctor released her and tore out of the room.

After a moment the dark haired woman turned and spoke with authority, "Let us not waste an opportunity, sisters." She led them in their escape.

-000-

The Doctor ran. Sprinting down the hallways, his twin hearts beating furiously, he slammed his feet to the ground, propelling himself faster. He had to be faster. He had wasted so much time. Too much time. If only he wasn't too late. If only…

He slowed to a stop, his eyes wide, searching the labyrinth of doors for any sign of which one hid his Rose.

"Doctor! Help me! Doctor!" Rose's voice echoed down the hall, almost confusing his senses. But he was a Time Lord. He ran down the corridor, tracing the last echoes of her terrified scream to the eighth door on the right.

As he ran those few short steps he didn't allow himself to think about what he would find behind the door. He didn't allow himself to wonder why Rose would call for help from someone she thought was dead.

It was only a breath between the time his fist clenched around the doorknob and found it locked to the time he had his sonic screwdriver in his hand. The lock clicked open in another breath. He slammed his shoulder into the door and flung it open, the harsh white light flooding the dim, pink-toned room. Pink fog wisped out the doorway as he stood there, frozen.

-000-

Even as she cried out his name, Rose knew he couldn't rescue her. The Doctor was dead and she was about to be raped. She could hear the staccato beat of her heart, drowning out the noises of the man above her. She willed it to stop, willed it to slow its beat, to linger in that soft in-between.

And then there was light.

The door slammed open with an abruptness that broke through her muddled thoughts, the harsh white light silhouetting the figure in the doorway with a full-body halo. The wide shoulders, the narrow waist, the perfectly formed ears; it was her Doctor, come to rescue her.

Rose closed her eyes, forcing herself not to wake from this dream. Her Doctor. She had died and now she was with her Doctor. He had even come to get her, to pull her out of this hell. To save her, like he always did.

-000-

The Doctor moved, striding forward and ripping the man off Rose. He threw the man into the wall, snarling in satisfaction as his head thunked wetly against the hard surface and he slid to the floor.

The Doctor assessed him to make sure he wouldn't rise, and his stomach clenched as he noted the position of the man's pants. He was almost afraid to turn and look at Rose, but Time Lords feared nothing. So he turned.

Once again, he stood frozen, his short fingernails stabbing into his palms. He was too late.

His precious Rose laid there, her eyes closed and face peaceful. Tear tracks stained her cheeks. Her shirt was pushed up, tangled around her neck. Her pants were pulled down around her ankles, her knees spread apart. Her hands were still above her head, the finger-shaped bruises already visible around her wrists.

His breath escaped with a whoosh and he felt like he had just been sucker punched. What had he done? With all his superior Time Lord knowledge, his cleaver ideas, he had left her to this. He'd sworn to protect her. She was just a child.

He dropped to his knees beside her; his rough, calloused fingers brushing over her soft cheek.

"Rose?" he whispered anxiously.

For one heart-rending moment she didn't respond, but then she turned her face towards him, pressing her cheek into his palm.

"Doctor," she sighed, her voice so softly sweet and trusting that it nearly broke him.

"I'm here Rose. You're safe now," he said, his voice almost cracking as he reassured her.

He stood and gently redressed her, his fingers absolutely steady as he fastened the buttons and smoothed her shirt.

She still hadn't opened her eyes, hadn't moved except where he had moved her.

"Rose, we need to go," he said softly, taking her hand in his.

She gripped his hand with surprising strength, but otherwise didn't move.

"Rose, open your eyes," the Doctor commanded, his voice stern but soft.

"I can't," Rose said, "You'll be dead if I wake up." Her eyes remained firmly closed. "I don't ever want to wake up."

"Oh, Rose," he muttered, his hand cupping her cheek once again, "You're not dreaming. I'm alive. It was a trick so that we could escape."

There was a long pause, and then her eyes cracked open. He smiled down at the beautiful brown eyes looking up at him in wonder.

"'lo," he said.

"Hi," she whispered. Then she threw her arms around his neck, hugging him close. Her silky hair feathered across his face as he grinned, his arms wrapping around her and lifting her from the bed.

"What do you say we go home?" the Doctor asked as he carried her from the room.

"Yes," she agreed, resting her head on his shoulder, "to the TARDIS."

4


End file.
